fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:F.E.A.R. 3
Serious Editors OK if are going to add to the FEAR 3 article put stuff that actually matters and is contributing to the article in question no more of this BS just so you can get more edits if you want to do that go to wookepedia or halopedia but get the hell off this wiki,we want serious editors here.....--Bull36 03:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) F.3.A.R shoudn't this article be name F.3.A.R not F.E.A.R 3 because the title of "F.E.A.R 3" is really F.3.A.R therefor this article could be refering ot a different game if it has a differnt title - worldwarz2 its going to be called F.E.A.R 3 on the wiki it makes for easy searching and filing--Bull36 01:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) fair enuff Worldwarz2 Prototypes has anyone else notice that there called prototypes it makes me wonder when are they going to make a real "experement" the Point Man, Fettel and the 3rd, are all called Prototypes care to speulate Worldwarz2 Starting point Where do u think the game starts? After FEAR 2 PO, After FEAR 2R ??????????? :Nine months after FEAR 2. And FEAR 2 Reborn happens during FEAR 2, or very near it. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 02:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for this game to come out It will be much awesome than the previous installments. Maimran91 05:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *I can wait. It doesn't look any scarier than the older games though, which it was all about, so I'm not looking forward for it much. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 05:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The trailers look plenty scary enough, but it worries me that Day One seems to be under the impression that Alma is a sex symbol, which takes away from what she really is a good deal. I'll definitely still get the game, but I hope it doesn't make me wish I hadn't spent the money. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 02:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't find it scary at all. It tries by flashing images and small screaming noises, which were very predictable. And seein how they were presenting the scares on gameplay, only a one that I saw which was the sheets of the bed getting up was scary, the rest, which included Alma showing up out of nowhere moved way to fluently, not with a BAM like in the first game. But that's just my opinion. And Alma probally won't become a sex symbol as she's focused in being scary, not sexy, probally the only naked woman you DON'T wanna bang, and besides, there's her kiddo form, you can never see a sex symbol in that...unless you have problems. '[[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]]' (talk) 02:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? So what was the whole transformation for Beckett about, then? I never got the live action trailer anyway. Big McLargeHuge 08:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She did FOR him to like her, that doesn't mean she's gonna try to look pretty to everyone else, now specially her sons. And she raped Beckett soo.... I don't see her becoming a sex symbol in any way. '[[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]]' (talk) 23:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::My main issue is that all the artworks of Alma for this game show her in a skimpy dress with her breasts sticking out for everyone to drool over. Last I checked, Alma's supposed to be a disturbed, horrifying, pitiful creature that scares the daylights out of you, not makes teenagers want to bang her. The artworks seem to suggest they're more interested in making Alma cool, than scary or meaningful. Of course, that could just be the advertising. I really hope it is. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 03:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::*I have yet to see this piece of artwork. All I saw was her on the trailers and she kept her scary look on it. '[[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]]' (talk) 03:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Here are some examples. Example 1 Example 2 She looks silly IMHO. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::*I don't know, she still looks very scary to me. Not a MILF at all. '[[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]]' (talk) 18:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think she looks scary at all. She's like the bad guy from a children's cartoon (as in, way overdone) with giant tits for everyone to stare at. That's just my PO though. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 12:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering: How many black ops soldiers does ATC have? I mean in project origin Becket wipes them out by killing Vanek (But Samuels could have lived and sent a message to call for backup, but I don't know) not only that this new ATC force looks nothing like the ones in project origin. Maybe from a series of esculation does ATC have different types of forces for the job like; ATC security was to protect vital secrets to the company, but were poorly equipped to handle the replica rebellion at the hands of Fettel. ATC black ops were deployed to finish what the securtiy forces couldn't complete by destorying evidence and killing witnesses. ATC black ops ran into trouble when Becket began cutting a bloody path through them and the Replica forces attacking them as well. After Vanek was killed at the hands of Becket the ATC black ops went into disarray and the Replicas took advantage of the situation by pushing them back. After Foxtrot-813 killed most of the ATC black ops forces they just are never heard from again. Which leads me to think that ATC will use their final card to cover up the events of Fairport by using what seems to be a paramilitary arm of ATC which handles operations that become to out of control for a normal force to handle. This force of ATC soldiers appears to be(in videos and in screenshots these guys mean serious crap by bringing out the heavy stuff!)better equipped, better trained, and uses outnumbering tatics to overwhelm the enemy. If anyone can give me a clue on how ATC gets most of it's forces from it would help with my struggle on thier forces numbers.Markus Gellis 22:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Cultist enemy I read from a computer game or console game magazine that i forgot the name of, that there might be a new supernatural enemy known as the "Cultist" Sclera1 00:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying... Fettel looks like one of paranoid zombie apocalypse survivors in the cover at the bottom? And the expression is stuck in my head lol I posted this and i SECIND THAT EMOTION!!! Not that I'm afraid of the dark but... Will there be any levels that take place during the day? I saw a screenshot that looked like it had an early morning sky in the upper corner Yeah some early levels will take place during the day I believe. But then it goes into the Almaverse and things get ugly. >.> Keimei~ 03:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) More plotholes, yay Putting aside that I expected the dissapointment... xD I really didn't expect this to leave so many plot holes. Just makes you wonder where F.E.A.R. is going. Keimei~ 06:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Into the ground. It's dead, Jim. Amethyst 02:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *Anyone care to explain what those plotholes are? All I can think of that people could be referring to is Fettel's characterization. F.E.A.R. 3 Remake With all due to respect to Mr. Steve Niles, but I personally think that F.E.A.R. 3's story was a little... meh... I think F.E.A.R. 3 should have a remake, there are too many plot holes! I mean, many characters' fates from the previous installment are left unknown or they suddenly dissappear (*cough*Genevieve Aristide*cough*); Replica Forces are suddenly under complete control from Armacham (even though only psychic commanders can control them and give them orders...) when they should be controled by Alma (or Fettel); Becket is too easily killed for a former protagonist (not to mention the father of Alma's child); and Alma doesn't do jacksh*t other than randomly appearing in' both''' her forms and screaming your ears off. The only good thing about the story is the fact that you get to fight a supernatural incarnation of Harlan Wade and it portrays him as the real monster behind Alma's path of destruction and death (still, I don't think he should have been the final boss). The gameplay was better than the story (the improved cover system works wonders!), but it hasn't that F.E.A.R. feel the other games seemed to have in my opinion... I surely don't have high hopes of it happening, but a remake of F.3.A.R. could be what this awesome series needs to get back on track, and maybe not a F.E.4.R.... Doom149 03:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) F.E.A.R 3 online HI I what to play F.E.A.R 3 online but cant find anyone to play with. What shall I do? You could always play by yourself, that's what I do. Or, if you play on a PS3 or Xbox360, get a second controller and have a friend play with you. Just a couple suggestions. Leea (talk) 20:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey i was just wondering if anyone was disappointed about the climatic battle between Pointman and Fettel. it would have ben better if it was an actual battle (even like the one in the previous game). It just seems disappointing that the final battle was determined by certain factors. 11:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Alma x Becket, CoD in Fear 3 I love how Monolith made Becket and Alma a couple without confirming it. There's heavy proof in fear 2 that shows they must had knew each other during their childhood days. Alma and Becket together is just so cute and awesome. I haven't played Fear 3, but I saw gameplay videos of it. I didn't like how Becket got killed. He was a great protagonist in fear 2. I don't think Monolith would of had him killed off. Fear 3 was made by another developing team, and they messed the game up badly. Plus making the game like cod was another mistake. Fear 3 doesn't seem bad, but it just doesn't seem like fear. All the atmosphere, horror, love, and care put into the series gone...replaced with action and call of duty. It isn't a cod clone, it just has cod aspects in it. I'm glad Day 1 studios was bought by the creators of, "World of Tanks". Hopefully Monolith can someday make a true Fear 3 game, and not get Becket killed off...Alma misses him. <:) Nightcaster460 (talk) 02:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC)